No going back
by FruitTuity64
Summary: Emma is seventeen. After a night with her boyfriend, she falls pregnant and must cope with being a mother, but more tragedies occur on her way to motherhood. If your sensitive, at the end you might cry!
1. Some Enchanting Evening

**A/N: I own these characters except for Emma, Erica, Jack, Ben, Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler. Sorry for Phoebe and Joey fans, but in this they live in LA**

**Also- Emma is seventeen, Erica and Jack are sixteen and Ben is twenty four. This is supposed to be an upsetting little story but it might not turn out to be that sad.**

Emma's POV

I looked at her and I could see she had her fathers eyes. She looked like her face had been carved by angels. I had made a BIG mistake, and there was no going back. Not this time, not ever.

Six months earlier

The wind blew through my hair as I speeded in the air in my Mercedes. In the backseat sat my three best friends Keira, Laura and Amy. We were heading towards Dan Adams party, which was about four miles away.

"So, the real question is, is Karl coming, and are you two, you know"

Amy began, Karl was my boyfriend.

"Oh shut up" I said playfully as I began thinking about what she had just said.

"For your information Karl is coming to this party, and to the other thing, well, who knows!"

When we arrived it was almost half eight and already there was a lot of people there. I dodged my way past the usual people doing drugs, and I went to see my cousin Erica. In are school there are about five popular girl groups. Mine was one and Erica's was another. Erica's twin brother Jack was like the most popular guy in school. He was the 'hottie' and every girl was after him. Being related to him boosted mine and Erica's reputation.

After about two hours at the party I had drunk so much alcohol and I was so drunk. Karl met me and I was just so happy to see him we started making out. I mentioned how drunk I was, and I thought about going all the way, so I thought why not. I know better know.


	2. Symptons

**A/N: I'm not bragging but that chapter was better ten the first story I did anyway please review me and be honest.**

Emma's POV

The next morning came so quickly I would have believed it if someone had told me I stepped a few hours into the future. There was a clock on the bedside table, and it said seven thirty.

Karl was not there and I seemed like the only person in that house. I was relieved to find Dan Adams (the owner of the house) sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Oh, sorry I'll be out in just a minute Dan"

I was wearing the dress that I was wearing last night, and I looked like a stupid slut who does this sort of thing regularly. But maybe I was a stupid slut, had I done something wrong, that I would regret later?

I was extremely glad that my parents had gone away for the week, so fortunately there was no one at home to notice I had been gone all night. For the next week Karl didn't phone me, barely talked to me and sometimes he left, if he saw me coming. Of course my friends knew, because they had to have got a ride home since I took them in my car. They kept bombarding me with questions, except for Keira who was not a virgin, like me!

The next morning when I woke up I felt really strange. I threw up and my tummy felt weird.

Oh no, oh no, Was I…

Pregnant?

**A/N: Don't worry I will post next chapter within a day.**


	3. Desicions

**A/N: Hello thanks for the reviews, I've only had one so far so if anyone else has read it please review.**

Tears dripped from my eyes on my walk to the drug store. I was trying to not get myself noticed. I didn't feel like communicating to the outside world. I picked out the pregnancy test and walked home again.

I followed the directions and after fifteen minutes I looked at the stick. Just as I thought, positive.

So many thoughts were rushing through my mind, I couldn't concentrate, my head was spinning and that was all I could remember.

"Emma, hey I think she's coming around!"

I looked up and saw my older half brother Ben, looking down at me. Mum and dad were there and although I was half scared to see them I was mildly happy. I grinned at Ben,

"Ben, what happened?" I pondered

"You passed out and I came by and found you lying still on the ground. Emma the doctors did some tests on you and well"

He paused, like there was something he couldn't spit out.

"I know".

I couldn't believe he knew, did mum and dad know?

"Do they know" I asked him as I pointed to my mum and dad who were talking to a doctor.

"Yes, they do".

Oh no, it didn't seem like reality. I was sweet little tweedy pie who people loved. I was no dirty, sluty whore. They came over to talk to me after most people had left.

"Darling, when did this happen?" mum asked.

"I'm so sorry, what should I do, I don't want to kill my baby.

"Honey, it's your body, your baby, only you get to decide.

Ill keep it, was my decision. I was half conscious when I said that. I just wish I would have thought about it more. Maybe if I had decided to terminate it.

It wouldn't have hurt so much in my heart.


	4. Passing through the months

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoying this story! I'm really into this story.**

**It's so funny I'm watching friends right now, as I write **

**this, it's the one where Rachel is late giving birth. By the **

**way you know at the start of the story I said six months earlier I meant nine months.**

I obviously had to pull out of school. Gossip spreads quickly, doesn't it? Karl had heard about it. Well he didn't want anything to do with it. The only friends I had were Erica, Jack and Keira.

Well I didn't care if they weren't talking to me. Just because I made a mistake didn't mean they had the right to act like bitches. Anyway it was their loss.

One day, (I was about three months pregnant) we visited Monica's and Chandler's. I and Erica walked around outside a bit. We had a good talk. She made me see there was a better side to teen pregnancy.

"You know Karl, he's moving to Chicago" Erica told me

"What, why?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious, obviously he was scared"

What a loser I thought. It was obvious he only wanted me for sex.The next few months were so tedious. My friends and family were either at school or work, so I was always lonely. I found it difficult to walk up stairs cause the baby pushed into me. It was abou a fortnight before tragedy struck our family.

**A/N I know that was a stupid chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put.**


	5. Black, the colour of death

**A/N: Sorry if you've been waiting. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

It was a cold, grumpy day in late November when I got a call home from mum. She seemed quite pissed off. I stood firm on the ground, holding the phone ages away from my ear, because she was almost yelling. Oh great, this is just my luck I thought. I had forgotten to go to Ralph Lauren to pick up some files for my mum. She had now got into a bit of trouble with her boss. Well it ain't my fault if I forgot, I have so much on my mind. She should have known better then to go asking me to do _her_ annoying chores.

"Well I want you here in twenty minutes or there will be some trouble", she yelled down the receiver. I hung up and put my coat and scarf on.

In front of her work there was some big thing going on A lot of buzzing ambulances were surrounded me. A man came up to me.

"Emma?"

I said yes.

"I'm afraid something has happened".

I fell onto my knees and looked up to the sky. My mouth trembled and I tried to hold in the tears.

I rushed to the hospital, she was lying vaguely still. As the door to her hospital room opened slowly, and I walked through it.

"Honey, is that you?" Her voice sounded so battered, I knew what was happening. She was dying.

"Mum you can't leave me, not now".

I knew better than to cry in front of her. I didn't want her sympathizing over me.

"Stay brave my special little girl". She sunk into her pillow, and closed her eyes.

I screamed and cried I couldn't control my emotions.

**A/N: I know y'all hate me for killing off Rachel on this story. But hear me out I had to kill her or I wouldn't be able to do something coming up in another chapter.**


	6. Bad reunions

**A/N: PEASE READ THIS SMALL NOTE!**

**Dani Sutherland - She has already told people she's**

**Pregnant, thank you for your reviews**

**Rachgreengellar - Thank you for review, Ross will be**

**There in this chapter**

**Rossrachmonchan- Thx 4 review**

**JlO2004 - I agree but I didn't want to drag on**

Dad charged into the room and saw her in her death bed. I couldn't stand to watch him cry, so I quietly tip toed out of the room. I still wouldn't believe she was dead. Even at her funeral four days later. I didn't want to go; I felt so helpless and like my world was over.

I had a week to go till my due date but I only remembered when I checked my calendar. With all that was going on, I really didn't care for my unborn child anymore; I wish that none of these dilemmas had happened. I hadn't talked to my dad in days. He always looked miserable and was always just staring into space. I felt uncomfortable to be around him. I still needed to by some baby equipment. I wanted to ask my dad but I just could not bring myself around to doing it, so instead I took off with a hundred dollars from his wallet. At the baby department store I looked around for all sorts, while I was browsing through the toy section I saw somebody, I never thought I'd see again.

It was Karl. I tried to hide myself but it was no use; he had spotted me.

"Go away Karl, I can't stand to even look at your face".

He looked upset about something, but I didn't give a shit. He had hurt me more than life.

At that precise moment a young looking girl came round the corner, and linked arms with him.

"Erm.. Emma this is Hannah. Then I noticed something I should have seen a few minutes ago; she was pregnant.

I burst into tears and ran out of the shop. I didn't care I had left without my stuff. It had been Karl's baby with that 'Hannah' girl. What a bastard.

And as I got out my key from my handbag, back at the apartment, something in my stomach felt really weird. I think I was in labour.

**A/N: I am dedicating this story to my brother Piers.**


	7. Remember my name

**A/N: I'm sorry to say to fans that this will be the last chapter!**

**Boo Hoo! **

I rushed inside quickly. My dad was sitting on the couch and was watching TV. He looked at me and smiled, (his was usually how he said hello to me).

"Daddy, I think that I'm labour"

"He jumped up, which was probably the most exercise he had got in the past week.

"Alright honey, have you packed your suitcase?"

"Yes I'll go get it" I replied

"No, you don't have the energy" He said. Dad walked off to my room and came back after a minute, carrying my bag.

"Thank you" I told him. And he could see in my eyes, that I wasn't just talking about getting my bag. He held my hand and together we drove off to the hospital.

When we arrived we were escorted by a friendly nurse to a delivery room.

"Oh my god" Dad blurted out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This is where your mum gave birth to you. Tears stung mine and his eyes. We held each other in our arms for comfort.

Boy labour is hard I thought to myself. I was having contractions every six or so minutes. Chandler and Monica arrived after two hours. Erica and Jack were at some friends houses so they couldn't exactly come to see me. I was only their cousin after all. My dad, Mon and Chan kept telling me stories about my birth. Apparently they had been trying to have a baby while they were visiting my mum. That was so sick! I can't believe how gross my aunt and uncle could be.

After about nine hours waiting, my baby was ready to be born. I didn't really want my dad in there, and by the look on my face, he could see that I didn't want him in the delivery room.

God it was so hard! Every thirty or so seconds they kept asking me to push. Finally there was no more pain. My baby had been born!

"It's a girl" they said. No offence to boys but I was pretty glad.

I could not think of a name and everybody was giving me ideas. They left me eventually. You know so I could have a moment with her.

And the a face came into mind. A face with soft skin, silky brown hair and I smile that never seemed to come to an end. And then it struck me. A name I hadn't thought of.

Rachel.

I looked at her and I could see she had her fathers eyes. She looked like her face had been carved by angels. I had made a BIG mistake. And there was no going back. Not this time, not ever.

**A/N: That was it I hoped you liked it. I would like to thank:**

**Dani Sutherland**

**Ruby Potter**

**Fashion hottie**

**Rossracmonchan**

**JlO 2004**

**RachGreenGellar**

**And anybody else who sent a review that I have not **

**yet received.**


End file.
